Various embodiments of the invention relate to the technology of user authentication, and more specifically, to the protection of user-input password information.
With the development of computer and communication networks, mobile smart devices, such as mobile phones, are commonly used. People can conduct information browsing and communications with mobile smart devices in public places, and can also use computers provided by service institutions (e.g. banks) for various transaction processing. In order to protect the privacy of users and data, the smart devices and the computers are usually configured with password entry functions requiring users to enter their password when logging in the system and applications.
There are various ways for password entry, including inputting password via a soft keyboard displayed on the touch screen of the mobile device. In public places such as the subway, when a user inputs password via the soft keyboard, the layout of the soft keyboard and the user's password entry operations are vulnerable to others' peeping, and the password entered via the soft keyboard by the user is easy to be guessed by peepers.